


The Gunfighter's Plight

by Notquiteconsistent



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen, I guess it still can be now, Manipulation, Suspicion, it's sort of a male oc? it's a revenant, lack of trust, misguided loyalty, there's Wyatt/Doc if you squint, used to be somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notquiteconsistent/pseuds/Notquiteconsistent
Summary: When Wyatt Earp resurfaces he gains the trust of nearly everyone. Dolls is the only one that doesn't believe in his magical reappearance. But with Doc so tightly wound around Wyatt's finger will he believe Dolls before it's too late?





	The Gunfighter's Plight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after S2E1 but didn't have an account to post it until now. It's my first Wynonna Earp fanfiction so we'll see how it goes!

“No, you don’t understand!” Wynonna said over everyone’s laughter. “It wasn’t like that!”

“Oh, sure! You didn’t offer the sheriff’s daughter weed! It wasn’t like I was there or something!” Waverly laughed.

Purgatory’s Black Badge Branch were relaxing in the “cop shop,” as the Earp sisters called the police station. Doc and Wynonna were either tipsy or drunk. It was hard to tell with those two, considering their high alcohol tolerance. Dolls was slowly sneaking the whiskey bottles off the table and sliding them underneath. Jeremy, the poor boy, was an absolute light weight. It had taken him one shot to get drunk. Waverly and Nicole were cleverly abstaining, intent to keep their wits about them.

“Can we just talk about how naked Doc is without his hat?” Wynonna attempted to change the subject.

“Why, Wynonna!” Doc said, sounding scandalized. “You know very well what I look like naked, and it surely is not this!” Wynonna nearly shrieked and that statement. Jeremy laughed hard enough to slip off his chair.

A knock on the door resounded over their jeering and laughter. Doc pulled himself from his chair and went to the door. He pulled it open, then gasped. Everyone in the room heard his astonished whisper.

“Wyatt.”

-*-

Doc was seated back on his chair, seemingly focused on not hyperventilating. The rest of them were staring in awe at the famed gunslinger in the middle of the Black Badge Office. 

“H-How did… how?” Waverly managed to say.

Wyatt sighed. “I cannot say I am quite sure myself. I suppose it is only the will of The Lord, or some other force.”

“But I am alive due to the devil. You said so yourself,” Doc said as he turned his head to look Wyatt in the eyes.

“That was wrong of me. I was simply in despair. I was just cursed, along with my entire bloodline, by the demon Clootie,” Wyatt said softly. He nodded in acknowledgement at Wynonna and Waverly. “I took it out on you. I shouldn’t have. Do you forgive me?” He looked at Doc and extended his hand.

With sudden vigor Doc grabbed his friend’s hand and pulled himself up. “Perhaps it is I who should be begging your forgiveness. I made my decision with no idea of how it would wound you.”

Everyone else looked shocked at how Doc apologized and how genuine he sounded. Doc hadn’t ever seemed like one to beg forgiveness to them, even if he was in the position to do so.

“No worries, Doc. It wasn’t like I was there to help you decide,” Wyatt told the other.

“Don’t accuse yourself of causing that! It was me, not you,” Doc said worriedly. He reached up with his free hand and clapped Wyatt on the shoulder. Wyatt grinned at him and grabbed Doc’s shoulder with his free hand. 

“So, is this like the 19th century version of homosexuality?” Wynonna asked blearily. Nicole covered her mouth to hide her laughter, and Jeremy once again fell from his chair in a fit of laughter.

Waverly shot her a look before standing up. Wyatt released Doc’s shoulder and hand and turned to look at her. Wynonna joined them on her feet and the three Earp’s stared at each other. Doc took a step back, still in disbelief.

“It’s really you,” Waverly said. “You’re really our great-grandfather.”

“That I am!” Wyatt spread his arms open. “How about a hug for your great-grand pappy?” 

Waverly accepted first, rushing forward. Wynonna hesitated a moment longer, but when Waverly appeared fine, she followed suit. Dolls stood up and walked over to Doc.

“Do you think Wyatt would really call himself anyone’s ‘pappy?’ That doesn’t seem like something a famous gunslinger would do. He was known for being serious,” Dolls whispered to the immortal gunslinger.

“Now, what do you mean by that, friend?” The friend sounded dangerous.

“I don’t want to offend you, but isn’t it weird that Wyatt is here? That he knew exactly where to find us? I don’t like it,” Dolls whispered. 

Doc turned to look at him, an angry glint in his eye. Dolls suddenly remembered that Doc once faced off with a whole gang to help save Wyatt. Who could tell what Doc would do to defend his friend from scrutiny? 

“I suggest you stop doubting him. He has always had a soft side, and the man loves his family. The girls are not exempt. And don’t you know that Purgatory is not what would be considered a normal town? Now, do you wish to say something else about him?” Doc questioned him. Dolls shook his head and backed off. 

Wyatt released the Earp sisters and turned to those he hadn’t addressed yet. “So, who may you guys be?”

“I’m Nicole Haught,” Nicole said quietly. Was she at the ‘meet the relative’ stage with Waverly now?

“Jeremy,” Jeremy said with a small smile.

“Deputy Marshal Xavier Dolls. I’m in charge of the Black Badge Branch in Purgatory,” Dolls said icily. He could feel Doc glaring at him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you!” Wyatt said. “I suppose you’re all friends with my great-granddaughters? And good ole Doc, too.” He added. The happiness on Doc’s face for being mentioned was obvious.

“They all are!” Waverly said happily.

Wynonna spoke up, an angry edge to her voice, “What happened to cause the curse? To make the Earp heir suffer?”

“I managed to get Clootie’s sons. But Clootie couldn’t let that me. I managed to get him, but not until he had already placed the curse. It isn’t something I like to remember,” Wyatt said with a sigh.

Maybe we should finish catching up on the homestead?” Waverly suggested positively.

Wyatt hesitated before speaking, “I think I’d rather stroll around Purgatory. See how much has changed.”

Doc jumped on the opportunity, “I shall go with you!” He pronounced.

“I have no problem with that,” Wyatt grinned. Dolls sighed and rolled his eyes.

Dolls walked Waverly, Wynonna, and Nicole to the jeep. The three girls chatted about Wyatt.

“None of you are the littlest bit concerned?” Dolls asked. “About the fact that Wyatt Earp has suddenly reappeared in Purgatory for seemingly no reason at all?”

“I like to think that he’s here to help us. I think he can give us answers, Dolls,” Wynonna said. “You know how badly we need those.”

Dolls groaned. “Just think. I really don’t think we can trust him. Think about it. It makes no sense.”

“We can look for answers in the morning, alright? We’re all tired here. I think we should think more about this in the morning,” Waverly piped up sensibly. Nicole nodded in agreement.

Dolls opened his mouth to continue his argument but he felt a hand tugging on his jacket. He looked back and saw Jeremy, shifting from foot to foot.

“Can we go to the motel? I think I’m gonna be sick,” Jeremy mumbled.

“A glass of alcohol can do that to you!” Wynonna called to them, making Nicole and Waverly laugh. “See you later, Dolls!” She climbed into the back of the jeep as Waverly took the driver’s seat and Nicole slid next to her girlfriend. Dolls sighed and waved, and the girls took off.

“Let’s get you to the motel, huh?” Dolls asked his drunken friend. He wrapped his arm around Jeremy and started to support the other while they walked.

Dolls allowed himself one glance back. When he looked he saw Wyatt and Doc walking out of the police station. Doc usually had some resemblance of sense in his actions and thinking. Maybe he would think better tomorrow, when he had less alcohol in his system.

-*-

“Why do you think Dolls is so suspicious of Wyatt?” Waverly asked Wynonna. The sisters were relaxing in their living room. Waverly had dropped Nicole off at her house the night before.

“Dolls is suspicious of everything. That’s just the way he is,” Wynonna snorted. Waverly giggled.

“That’s true. I trust Wyatt. Do you?” Waverly asked.

Wynonna thought for a second before speaking, “I think I trust him. Isn’t that weird? Usually I don’t trust people. But I guess I just really want to believe that he’s him, you know?” Waverly nodded, then moved into the kitchen to get some coffee.

“After this we should head into town!” Wynonna called after her. “We can ask Wyatt more questions!”

“Sounds good! Now come get your coffee! I’m not your waitress!” Waverly called back in good humor. Wynonna grumbled some curses but managed to get to her feet and stumble into the kitchen to get herself a glass of coffee.

“Do you know if Doc and Wyatt went to the barn last night?” Wynonna asked her sister.

“They didn’t. I checked,” Waverly said. “I wonder where they did.”

Wynonna groaned and slumped against the wall. “I hope they aren’t boning each other!” 

“Wynonna!” Waverly scolded. Wynonna giggled and moved out of the way before Waverly could snap her with a towel. “Don’t say that!”

“Ah, just get me my coffee, sis!” Wynonna said.

“I think I’ll just pour all of this down the drain. How about that?” Waverly challenged, holding the pot over the sink.

“No! That would be the worst thing to ever happen to me, ever,” Wynonna said in a serious tone. Waverly snorted and set the coffee pot back on the countertop.

“Oh, God bless,” Wynonna sighed in relief. She poured the coffee into her mug and took a small sip. “That’s good stuff.”

“Hurry up and drink, then get dressed. Then we can head to the cop shop!” Waverly said happily. She flounced out of the kitchen and started to her bedroom, not needing any coffee to help wake herself up. Wynonna let out a small smile and finished her coffee before following her sister to get dressed.

-*-

Dolls walked into the police station. Sheriff Nedley looked up from his papers and gave him a small smile as he walked by. Dolls nodded in return.

“Best watch it as you go in your office,” Nedley told him, looking back at his papers.

“And why do I have to do that?” Dolls asked and raised an eyebrow.

Nedley laughed softly and took a sip of coffee from Dolls’ mug, which he still hadn’t returned. “Your friend Henry commandeered it, along with his other cowboy friend. Next thing you know, the real-life Wyatt Earp is going to return and ask if anyone has seen Doc Holliday.”

“Crap!” Dolls cursed. He hurried to the Black Badge office, afraid of what he would find. He took a deep breath, and flung the door open.

Wyatt and Doc were sprawled out on the couch that Waverly had insisted they needed in the room. Doc was laying on top of Wyatt, snoring softly. Wyatt was fiddling with Doc’s hair, a slight smirk on his face.

“What are you doing?” Dolls demanded. Wyatt quickly turned his head and looked at the Deputy Marshal.

“I was just thinking,” Wyatt said slowly, “about how that, despite his being immortal, he still snores. I suppose that smoking still disturbs his lungs, like tuberculosis did.”

Dolls narrowed his eyes. “How do you know if he still smokes?”

Wyatt stared for a second too long. “Why, he smoked last night. While we were walking.”

“I don’t think you’re really Wyatt. I think Wyatt is dead. Why didn’t you go to the homestead last night? You were both welcome,” Dolls asked coldly.

Wyatt scoffed. “He didn’t feel like walking the whole way.”

“Or perhaps you couldn’t walk the whole way,” Dolls accused. “Maybe you were afraid of being thrown off the land?”

“That’s a false accusation if I’ve ever heard one! If you want to know if I’m really Wyatt, why don’t you ask Doc? I’m sure he’ll appreciate the question.”

Dolls hesitated. He remembered how much it had hurt when Doc had socked him when he had offended him using Wyatt. He had truly wondered for a second if he was dead.

“That’s what I thought,” Wyatt chuckled. He gently nudged Doc. Doc grumbled and opened his eyes before rolling off the couch. He landed on his feet and rubbed his eyes. He looked around for his hat and slumped his shoulders when he didn’t see it anywhere.

“Good morning, Doc. Why’d you spend the night at the station?” Dolls asked.

“Wyatt didn’ wanna go to tha barn,” Doc grumbled sleepily. He pushed past Dolls and stumbled to the bathroom. Dolls turned to look smugly at Wyatt.

“Fine, I didn’t want to sleep in a barn. Can you blame me? That’s not exactly incriminating evidence.” Wyatt rolled his eyes.

“Just you wait. I will prove to the others what you really are,” Dolls said seriously to Wyatt. With that Dolls turned around and started after Doc.

-*-

Doc opened the bathroom door. He barely managed to keep himself from making a noise as someone grabbed his arms and pushed him back into the bathroom and slammed him against the wall. The bathroom door closed behind his attacker.

Doc blinked quickly and saw that Dolls was the one that had pushed him. He was obviously seething, his nostrils flared.

“Why, Deputy Dolls!” Doc drawled, unconcerned. “If you wanted a little make out session, you just coulda asked! I do prefer to make the first move.”

“Shut up, Holliday,” Dolls grumbled. Doc chuckled and flexed his fingers. Dolls let go of him and backed up a step, giving him space to breathe.

“Now,” Doc drawled, one hand slowly drifting down to his knife, “What the ever-loving hell was that about?”

Dolls shook his head and spoke, “Don’t get your knife, Holliday. I just want to talk.”

“Well, you got my attention,” Doc snapped, raising his chin in defiance. He knew he could grab his knife before Dolls could grab his wrist. However, he knew Dolls would be able to guess where his knife was going, and that Dolls had a good idea what he was thinking right about then. Instead of grabbing his knife, he massaged his forearms where Dolls had grabbed him.

“You don’t seriously believe that that’s Wyatt, do you? Why would Wyatt pass up the chance to visit the homestead, the safest place in the Ghost River Triangle, the place that he built?” Dolls questioned. Doc scowled, and Dolls realized he may not be taking the best course of action with his words. The man in front of his was fiercely loyal to Wyatt when he was alive, and was now an unstable, out of time gunslinger.

“You didn’t know Wyatt.” That was all Doc said. He breezed past Dolls, but Dolls grabbed his arm. Doc whirled to face him, scowling deeply.

“Just think about it, Doc,” Dolls pleaded.

Doc growled at him. Really growled, like a dog would.

Doc got right next to Dolls’ face, eyes shining dangerously. “Get fucked, Xavier.” With that Doc pulled his arm away and walked out of the bathroom.

Dolls stood alone in the bathroom, dumbfounded. Doc had seriously growled at him, insulted him, called him by his first name, then left without a worry in the world. No wonder he got into so many gunfights. Dolls shook his head to straighten himself out, then walked out of the bathroom.

He was greeted by Sheriff Nedley, who was taking a sip of coffee from the stolen mug.

“Boy trouble?” Nedley asked, good humor in his gaze.

“Consider yourself on a need to know basis. Now, all you need to know is to leave me alone,” Dolls snapped. Nedley chuckled and walked down to his own office, muttering about “kids these days.”

-*-

Wynonna and Waverly walked into the police station, chatting excitedly. When Waverly saw Nicole at the desk, she quickly left Wynonna’s side to take to her girlfriend. Wynonna rolled her eyes and walked down the hallways to get to the Black Badge Office.

Wyatt was reclining on the couch. Doc was fiddling with a cigarette, looking lost in thought. Dolls walked up behind her.

“How about it, Earp? Looks nice and cozy, huh?” He asked.

“Jesus, Dolls! Don’t do that!” Wynonna yelped. “I’m jumpy enough with sixty-something revenants on my trail! I don’t need to add you to the list.” Dolls smiled thinly.

“I don’t really like Wyatt,” Dolls said. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “I don’t care if you like him or not, okay? He’s here. That’s what matters.”

“Why don’t you think, Wynonna? We know nothing about him or why he’s here. How about we ask him an important question, then see if he can answer it?” Dolls suggested.

Wynonna sighed. “I was thinking that we should wait a while, let him get readjusted to modern times first.”

“We questioned Doc the moment we found out who he really was,” Dolls objected.

“Exactly! And look at what type of person he is now,” Wynonna said and snorted. Dolls groaned and shook his head. God, it felt like he was doing that a lot recently.

“Fine. We’ll go with your plan,” Dolls gave in.

Wynonna stared at him. “Really?” Dolls sighed and nodded. “Oh, hell yeah!” Wynonna cheered and threw both hands in the air. “My plan! We’re actually going to do my plan!”

“Don’t get too excited, Earp. If something goes wrong, I’m holding you accountable,” Dolls said.

“Aw, come on! Something always goes wrong, and it’s only my fault like half the time,” Wynonna complained. Dolls rolled his eyes and entered the Black Badge Office, Wynonna right behind him.

Wyatt and Doc looked over at them. Doc glared at Dolls and returned to fiddling with his cigarette. Wynonna glanced at Dolls, then looked at Wyatt. Wyatt smiled at her and beckoned her over. Wynonna smiled slightly and started over. Dolls sighed and walked over to Doc, taking the chair next to him. Doc glanced at him and grunted in disgust. Dolls sighed again.

“Doc, she doesn’t believe me, either,” Dolls whispered.

“Really,” Doc said, sounding uninterested.

“Really,” Dolls confirmed.

Doc glanced at him. “That would teach a sensible person something. However, you are a stubborn jackass who doesn’t learn from anyone except himself.” Dolls rolled his eyes and chose not to comment.

After some easy talking with Wyatt, Wynonna left to go do something, most likely to try to dig up some alcohol outside of the station. Nicole and Waverly had left the station, saying they were going to get something from the homestead. Nedley went out to enjoy happy hour. Doc had drifted out of the station, most likely to try to find some alcohol with Wynonna. That left Dolls and Wyatt alone in the station.

“You still don’t trust me,” Wyatt said.

“Am I that obvious?” Dolls asked. Wyatt sighed and stood up. He walked behind Dolls. Dolls didn’t turn to look at him, not wanting to look anxious. That’s why he was surprised by something slamming into the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

-*-

“Wynonna,” Doc said in a whiny tone.

“Doc, I swear to God-” Wynonna started.

Doc held up a beer can. “None of this is good! It tastes bad, is lazily made, and has like no alcohol percentage!”

“You don’t even know what you’re talking about! Do you want me to go buy you a $1,600 bottle of wine?” Wynonna demanded.

“Yes!” Doc said. Wynonna threw an empty beer can at his head. His hand flew up and he caught it.

“Holy crap! You would be so good at baseball,” Wynonna admired his speed. Doc chuckled and tossed the can to the side. 

“How about we go back to the station?” Wynonna suggested. Doc nodded. Wynonna stared at him for a second. Something was obviously wrong with him.

“Has Dolls been talking to you about Wyatt?” Wynonna asked. Doc tensed up ever so slightly, and that was how Wynonna knew she had guessed right.

“Why? Has he been asking you something like that?” Doc asked. Wynonna nodded and Doc cursed quietly.

“I haven’t been paying attention to him as he talks about it,” Wynonna admitted.

“That’s what you should do,” Doc said bluntly. Wynonna nodded and started back to the station. After a second, Doc followed. As they walked Doc sniffed the air and grimaced, like he was smelling something gross. Wynonna sniffed, but couldn’t smell anything.

The two got into the station and went to the Black Badge office. No one was inside. 

“Dolls? Wyatt?” Wynonna called out, looking around. Doc walked over to where Dolls had been sitting. He ran his finger along the surface of the table.

“Wynonna!” Doc called. Wynonna hurried over and Doc showed her the tip of his finger. There was fresh blood on it.

“Whose is that?” Wynonna asked. Doc sniffed his finger and grimaced.

“Dolls’. Dolls was here earlier. He always is,” Doc realized. He wiped his fingertip on his pants. He pointed at the floor. “Whoever grabbed them was truly careless. Look. They left a trail.” 

Wynonna looked down and saw blood leading to the door. She supposed the blood would lead all the way out of the station.

“Let’s go,” Wynonna said.

-*-

The trail led out of the station and to a back alley. With Doc leading due to his tracking skills, the two hurried to find the end of the blood. In the alley, they were greeted by a sight neither of them anticipated.

Wyatt was standing next to Dolls. Dolls was tied up in rope. He was trying to weakly struggle, but was unable to break free. Wyatt turned quickly when he heard Doc and Wynonna come down the way.

“Wynonna! He’s a revenant! Shoot him!” Dolls shouted quickly. Wyatt kicked him sharply in the ribs.

“Shut up!” Wyatt snapped angrily. His features instantly relaxed as he turned to Wynonna and Doc. “You don’t look so good, Doc,” Wyatt cooed. “Maybe you should go relax somewhere else. I can handle this problem.”

Wynonna turned to look at Doc and found it was true. He was tugging at the top button of his shirt. He was sweating slightly and kept glancing around, as if he were afraid the dim light would close in on him.

Of course. Wyatt, or whatever he was, had picked the perfect spot for whatever he had planned. Doc hated the dark and confining spaces, and the alley was both of those. That would probably limit Doc’s ability to fight.

“You shut up,” Wynonna instructed. “I don’t know what you are, but my gun works on monsters along with revenants.”

“Doc!” Wyatt called out. He looked scared as he turned to Doc. “Help me!” Doc looked frantically between Wyatt and Wynonna.

“Sorry, but that isn’t going to work. Make your peace,” Wynonna said smugly. She pulled out Peacemaker and held it out in front of her.

There was a gunshot. The next thing they knew, Peacemaker wasn’t in her hands anymore. Dolls, Wyatt, and Wynonna quickly turned to face Doc.

Doc was breathing deeply. One of his guns was in his hand. He looked down at Peacemaker, then looked at Wyatt. Wyatt laughed loudly.

“Come on, Doc. Help me out, like you always did. Shoot them, Doc. Please,” Wyatt pleaded with Doc. Doc hesitated, then slowly raised his pistol. “Good!” Wyatt praised. “Start with Dolls.”

“Doc, please,” Wynonna said desperately. Doc turned to look at her. His eyes were crazy. “Don’t shoot Dolls. That is not Wyatt. I don’t know what he is, but don’t listen to him. Please. Listen to me. I’m your friend.”

“So is Wyatt,” Doc said quietly.

“That isn’t Wyatt!” Wynonna cried. “That’s a fake!”

“Shut up!” Wyatt snapped. “Doc, please! Help me! Shoot them!”

“Doc, don’t!”

“Do it, Doc! Do it!”

Doc aimed his pistol at Dolls. For maybe the first time, his hands shook. His palms were sweating so much he could barely keep ahold of his gun. Everything was blurry, but he refused to consider the possibility that he was crying.

“I’m sorry,” Doc said aloud.

“Doc!” Wynonna screamed.

At the last second, Doc moved his pistol. The bullet ripped through Wyatt’s torso. The second bullet cut though one of his knees. The third caught him in his throat.

Doc gasped and dropped his gun. Wynonna dropped down and grabbed Peacemaker. She stood up and aimed it at Wyatt’s head. The revenant brand glowed on the side of his face. He turned into a slightly shorter man, his hair much lighter that Wyatt’s. Wynonna shot the revenant between the eyes. The revenant screamed in Wyatt’s voice as it was sent to hell.

“Oh God,” Doc whispered. He stared at the scorch marks. He handed Wynonna his knife without her having to ask. She rushed forward and freed Dolls from the ropes. The two turned to look at Doc.

Doc stumbled forward and fell to his knees next to the scorch marks. “Oh, no, no, no.”

Wynonna helped Dolls stand. “Doc?” She asked softly.

“Damn it!” Doc screamed. “Damn it, damn it!” He started to cry, then sob. “I’m so sorry, Wyatt. I’m so, so sorry…”

“Come away from there, Doc,” Dolls requested. He stepped forward and put a hand on Doc’s shoulder. Doc jerked away.

“Go away! Just go!” Doc snapped. His voice became quiet again. “I failed him again. He must hate me. I’m sorry, Wyatt. I failed you again.” He put his hands forward and he touched the scorch marks, which were still hellfire hot.

“Doc!” Wynonna shouted. She grabbed his shoulders and tried to pull him back, but he wouldn’t budge. Dolls gently pushed her to the side and grabbed Doc under the shoulders. He started to pull the immortal gunslinger back.

“No! No! I won’t leave him again! He’s gone, and I’m sorry! Don’t let him leave me again!” Doc pleaded loudly. He wrenched himself away. Dolls and Wynonna stayed right behind him, making sure he wouldn’t touch the marks again. Doc’s shoulders shuddered as he sobbed. He buried his head into his hands, which were red and blistered from touching the marks.

Wynonna and Dolls stood and stayed behind Doc as he cried. Soon, he was simply repeating the same phrase over and over.

“I’m sorry, Wyatt. Please forgive me. I’m so sorry.”


End file.
